Molestia
by ComeChocolate
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha todo era una molestia, en especial las fiestas.Y su fiesta de cumpleaños no sería la excepción. Cuando todo parece perdido ... ¿Podrá ella cambiar aunque sea un poco la percepción de Sasuke sobre las molestias? /UNIVERSO ALTERNO/ ALGO DE OOC/ ¡FELIZ CUMPLE SASU-CHAN!


**Disclaimer:**_ Los_ personajes_ no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama , aunque prometo ganar la lotería algún día para comprarlos :D_

_Este OneShoot está ubicado en un universo alterno._

_Probabilidades de Ooc._

* * *

**_**_ಌ_**_**

**_ಌ _**

**_Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _**

**_.._****_('o' ^( '-' )^ Molestia^( '-' )^ ('o')_**

**_Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _**

**_ಌ _**

**_ಌ _**

Estaba maldiciendo a todos los dioses que existían en el mundo.

_Buda, Dios , Kami , Zeus (*)_ ... Malditos todos.

Porque si , estaba enojado , molesto , furioso.

-Sa-su-ke-kun - pronunció sílaba por sílaba su amada madre Mikoto . Sus dientes rechinaban detrás de su suave sonrisa y su mirada era amenazante . - Saluda a los invitados - Indicó amablemente , aunque él , como su hijo más querido (aunque ella no lo aceptara , sabía que lo quería más que a Itachi) , entendió lo que quería decir debajo de todo eso .

_"Sonríe , Saluda y se amable o sufre las consecuencias"._

Resopló enojado . Oh , claro que sabía cuales podían ser las consecuencias que ella insinuaba . Tembló de solo recordar la última vez que la desafió . Itachi y el dobe no habían parado de burlarse de el por un mes ... ¡Hasta su padre , cada vez que lo veía ,debía morderse los labios para evitar estallar en carcajadas!, ¡Su padre! ¡Uchiha -señor-cara-amargada- Fugaku!.

Así que sin querer volver a pasar por lo mismo , buscó en el fondo de su oscuro ser ,la sonrisa más hipócrita y la amabilidad que tenía para distribuir por el mundo durante 5 años -cabe decir , no era mucha- .

-Buenas noches , Señor y Señora Haruno , Sakura - se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar algún comentario venenoso , de esos que le encantaban .

-Oh , Sasu-chan , ¡Cuanto has crecido! - una venita se asomó en su frente y estuvo tentado a decirle _-"¡Oh ,si! Eh crecido 2 milímetros desde el fin de semana , señora"- . _Pues sus padres habían tenido una reunión empresarial con los Harunos el sábado a la noche.

-Un placer volver a verte ,muchacho - el hombre pelirrosado palmeó fuertemente su espalda , desestabilizandolo y casi tirándolo al suelo . Cerró con molestia sus ojos.

_"Respira Sasuke , cuenta hasta diez..._

_Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinc-"_

-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUN!

_"Mejor cuenta hasta cincuent-"_

-¡SASUKE-KUN!¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - Y esa bola rosa chillón -literalmente- se le tiró encima.

_"¡Hasta cien, cuenta hasta cien!_

_Cinco...Seis...Siete...Ocho...Nuev-"_

-Ay , ¡se ven tan lindos juntos!-

-Mi hija y su hijo hacen una linda pareja Mikoto ,Jojojo(*)-

La venita en la frente de Sasuke creció aun más de ser posible y miró de tal manera a su madre que ella entendió inmediatamente . _"Llevatelos o ni tus consecuencias podrán salvarlos" . _Mikoto asintió una vez en afirmación .

-Kizashi-san , Mebuki-san pasen al salón con el resto de los invitados - ofreció ,dirigiéndolos por la enorme mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke miró a su madre hasta que esta desapareció en el interior de su hogar. Una vez solo , fijó su atención en el _Chicle_(*) que se le había pegado.

-Gracias Chicl- Quiero decir , Sakura - se despegó "suavemente"de ella y la tomó de los hombros llevándola al enorme jardín trasero , donde -como mínimo- unas 20 chicas estaban todas amontonadas al lado de la puerta corrediza esperándolo -Creo que "allí" te sentirás a gusto- Y literalmente la arrojó a el grupo de locas , quienes la atraparon y la llenaron de preguntas acosadoras en plan -_¿Y qué pasó?- -¿Te dijo algo? - -¿Cómo fue abrazarlo?- -¿Su olor es tan perfecto como él?-_ y Sakura respondía orgullosa _-Entré a su casa y apenas me vio sus ojos brillaron de alegría y me otorgo su sonrisa más cálida , la que solo utiliza cuando me ve- , -O si , me dijo que me veía radiante y cuando mis padres observaron la hermosa pareja que hacemos el me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos - , -Abrazarlo fue como tocar el cielo , huele como polvos de estrella y blablabla-_

Sasuke dejó de escuchar luego del _polvo de estrella_ . Pero es que ...¿Qué carajos le ponían los padres en la comidas de sus hijas? ¿Leshuga? ¿Chocolate? .Ya lo decía él , los dulces eran malos ,menos mal que los odiaba. Entró a la cocina de su hogar que -increíblemente- estaba vacía . Por lo que aprovechó para acercarse a la pared mas temprana para empezar a darse topes en la cabeza con ella.

Odiaba todo esto.

Se lo había dicho a su madre -"_Las fiestas son una molestia" -_pero ,como siempre, Uchiha Mikoto se había salido con la suya .

La fiesta era una molestia.

Sus invitados -interesados empresarios a quienes solo les importaba formar negocios con la empresa de su padre- eran una molestia.

Tener que sonreír era una molestia.

Sus _Fans_ eran una molestia.

_TODO_ era una molestia.

Siguió con los topes contra la pared por unos cuantos minutos más , sin importar el daño cerebral que estaba causándose , no es como si fuera a actuar como el _dobe_ de Naruto ... Se rió de su propia broma.

-Sabía que pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto no era bueno- se burló una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta ya sabiendo que se encontraría con Hyuga Neji . Se miraron a los ojos unos cuantos segundos desafiándose de manera silenciosa . _"Una pelea de cubitos de hielo"_ diría su rubio mejor amigo . Bufó en el interior de su mente dispuesto a regañarse mentalmente cuando un sonido suave y dulce lo distrajo. Dirigió sus ojos a la pequeña y menuda figura que se escondía detrás de la espalda del Hyuga.

Neji al darse cuenta de la dirección de su mirada , tomó suavemente por los hombros a la menuda persona y la puso delante suyo . -Ella es mi hermana menor Hinata , saluda Hina- presentó el castaño .

Sasuke examinó la figura delante suyo. Era una chica menuda , con uno o dos años menos que el , tal vez unos 7 . Su cabello era corto -contrario al de todas las chicas que había en su casa esa noche , todas pensaban que a él le _atraían_ las de cabello largo ." _Ja , que ingenuas" _pensó ; Dos mechones negro-azulados enmarcaban un suave rostro de pálida tez , donde dos ojos perlas , enmarcados por largas pestañas lo miraban avergonzados , las mejillas azoradas y labios pequeños pero carnosos.

Era bonita.

Tal y como esas muñecas de porcelana que su abuela coleccionaba , pero menos tenebrosa.

La pequeña realizó una pequeña reverencia, pero no pronunció nada.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana menor ,Neji .

-Estaba en Europa , en un colegio internado ,pero finalmente volvió -Sonrió cálida-mente - No sabe hablar muy bien el japonés - anunció acariciando el cabello azabache de la niña.

-Menos mal que no se parece a ti , y es igual a tu madre , sino imagínate lo que sufriría todos los días al verse al espejo ... A no , cierto que tu no tienes porque imaginarlo - se burló de él para luego soltar una carcajada.

Neji estuvo a punto de responderle tan venenosa-mente como el sabía que podía ,pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a su padre llamarlo.

El Hyuga miró a su hermanita - Ya regreso quédate aquí - le acarició la cabeza y se marchó , dejando solos a ambos pelinegros.

Un silencio pesado se produjo en la cocina.

_"Argg, que incómodo , es decir suelo ser yo el callado pero esto ..."_

-Etto...Uchi-ha-sann - Una suave y aguda voz interrumpió sus pensamientos , dirigió su mirada a la pequeña niña a su lado , preguntándose en que momento se le tiraría encima como león a su preza al igual que lo hacían todas . -Fe-liz Cumpleaños-s -Las palabras sonabas arrastradas y un acento inglés se aferraba a ellas.

La miró con curiosidad al ver que se acercaba lentamente y se ponía de puntitas de pie a su lado , para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla .

El beso no duró mas que un segundo , pero logró descolocarlo por completo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron , sus músculos se tensaron y una extraña ,pero a la vez, increíble sensación se instaló en su estomago , provocandole las nauseas más bonitas que había sentido en toda su corta vida.

No fue capaz de pensar ni de actuar hasta que la vio delante suyo haciendo una reverencia y corriendo hasta la dirección por la que antiguamente había salido su hermano.

La observó marcharse con detenimiento hasta que su pequeño vestido azul se perdió entre la multitud.

Bueno , vale.

Tal ves no todo era una molestia.

O tal ves lo único que no era una molestia en su mundo, era Hinata Hyuga... quien sabe.

Y con este pensamiento se dirigió hasta donde su madre lo llamaba para saludar a mas ancianos con cara de estreñidos.

Ahora que se sentía como renovado , tal vez las molestias no le resultaran tan molestas...

* * *

**_¡Y TACHÁNNN!_**

**_LOS N/A:_**

_**(*)**__ Si bien Sasuke maldice a los Dioses , espero no haber molestado a nadie con respecto a sus religiones . (Solo lo aclaro por las dudas xd)_

_**(*)**__La risa -que si bien no me gusta escribirlas así- está puesta para que se la imaginen como la de Papá Noel , con una voz gruesa y las manos aferrándose a una prominente barriga . O al meno así la imagine a la hora de escribirla._

_**(*)**__Sasuke hace referencia a que el cabello de Sakura posee un color parecido al de los chicles , no tengo nada contra Sakura , así que espero no moleste a nadie con esos comentarios._

* * *

Omg! Mi primer SasuHina . Yupi! *realiza pose de triunfo de Gai-sensei , con el mar chocando las rocas de fondo* . Siendo sincera , no lo iba a realizar , pues esto del SasuHina me tiene muy nerviosa en cuanto al Ooc en Sasuke. Pero luego recordé que es ... ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL ÚLTIMO UCHIHA! ¡OTRO AÑO MÁS DE VIDA , MI EMO FAVORITO! ; y bueno... como es uno de mis personajes preferidos no pude resistirme.

Espero les haya gustado , pues a mi me gustó escribirlo , quedó algo...¿Raro? xd

Lamento las faltas de ortografía , son las tres de la mañana y ya tengo sueño XDD

**¿Me dejas un review?**

**Si lo haces te daré chocolate...Bueno no , me los comí todos ya.**

**¿Un tomate? Ah...no , esperen ... esos también me los comí...**

**Bueno...mientras sigo pensando , tu ve escribiéndolo.**

**Se aceptan amenazas de muerte, unicornios , críticas constructivas ,tomates...**

** Con Cariño , los despide ...**

** Capitana ComeChocolate , a su servicio.**


End file.
